Cover Girl
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by readerluver128. Tori is drawn to New York City in pursuit of a mysterious fashion model named Jade. Slightly AU. Jori romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From an idea by readerluver128.**

**This one's going to be a short story (about 6-7 chapters) that's a little what if? scenario. Here, Tori Vega is the same girl we all know but here Jade West is a high fashion model in the heart of NYC. What can come of this? Let's read on.**

**Please leave your reviews. If you had any issues with it in any way, please just give them to me. **readerluver128** planted the seed and it was a good prompt. It's up to me to make it sink or float. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Village is a quirky neighborhood in the lower side of Manhattan Island. In its heyday from the 60's all leading to the 80's it was to the East Coast what Haight-Ashbury was to the West. Artists, musicians, performers of all guises congregated to this district and many lived there for years. Young adults from the more affluent areas all the way to the more down to earth places like Brooklyn would flock to the Village just to soak in the local color. For a creative soul frustrated with a world that could care less about loftier ideals and culture; the Village was leaving a black and white planet and riding a glorious rainbow.<p>

A yellow taxicab turned the corner of Minetta Lane onto historic MacDougal Street. While she was interested in seeing her old friend again, Trina Vega had to admit that the reason for her presence in New York City was quite strange.

"Is this it?" Tori asked, leaning over Trina's lap looking out the window.

"Yeah, this is the place" the older Vega replied. She then tapped on the glass behind the driver. "Stop here."

The car skidded to a halt on the freshly wet ground. It had stopped raining a couple hours ago, shortly before the Vega sisters landed in LaGuardia Airport after a long layover in O'Hare. The girls were exhausted at this point and it was late afternoon. Trina was hoping to get settled in. Somewhere.

What Tori was hoping for...

...it was too crazy, in Trina's opinion.

Tori went around to the back of the cab as the driver popped the trunk. She grabbed her rolling luggage and put it beside her. Tori got a firm grip on Trina's suitcase and felt great resistance. She tugged and tugged on it, but it didn't budge.

"TRINA!" she called out.

"What is it Tori?" replied Trina. "I'm trying to pay the guy."

"Your bag is stuck," Tori sighed.

Trina blew a lock hanging in front of her face. "Tori, listen to me. This happens to me all the time. Just get a good grip on the handle, use your foot for leverage and pull."

Tori threw her hands up and did exactly as Trina described and suddenly found herself on the ground with her sister's heavy suitcase on top of her. She looked up and saw Trina standing over her.

"Was that so hard?"

"Why did you pack so much?" huffed Tori.

Trina reach out her hand to help her up.

"You honestly think that I would concede with this wild goose chase of yours without bringing the essentials?"

"I don't know how many days we'll be here and _I_ packed light."

Trina sighed, snatching her bag's handle. "I. Never. Pack. Light."

"I forgot. You're idea of 'roughing it' is being hungry past room service hours."

"You're right, little sis. Shame on me for having standards."

Tori looked at the old building that stretched to five stories.

"So, how do you know this girl?" Tori asked.

"Are you being serious?" Trina replied, stunned. "She was like my best friend all through middle school."

"Then why haven't you seen her?"

Trina groaned. "_I told you_. She got accepted into Julliard and I got into Hollywood Arts. And the rest is history."

"No...wait" Tori mused. "Then why after the last couple of years this is your first attempt to visit her."

"I was busy," Trina shrugged.

"For your best friend?" Tori annoyingly asked with air quotes.

The older Vega parked her suitcase and turned to look her sister in the eye.

"Okay, you want to know the truth...fine. Last time we were together, we got into a fight. Happy?"

Tori grabbed her sister's shoulder.

"Over what?"

"We used to perform together. We'd do plays and sing together and you name it."

Tori nodded.

"Then she gets accepted to the most prestigious performing arts school in the country and I'm stuck in LA."

"That's why you guys never spoke in years?" Tori asked.

"Tori," sighed Trina emphatically. "To put it in terms you'll understand: Julliard is like being accepted into Harvard and Hollywood Arts is like being accepted into Brown by comparison."

Tori punched Trina in the arm. "Hey, it's a nice school," she protested. "And I'm sure that Nikki doesn't feel the same way you did." She then walked past her sister and pressed the buzzer marked next to "Nikki Probst" on the name tag.

"Hello?" came a voice out of the speaker by the door.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega."

There was a long pause.

"Trina Vega's sister?" asked the voice.

"Uh-huh" Tori responded.

A loud buzzing was heard and the girls heard the dock unlock. Tori approached the door and pushed it, propping it open with her body.

"That's probably a good sign," grinned Tori in her hopeful peppy way.

"Yeah well, just wait" warned Trina as she dragged in her suitcase.

* * *

><p>The sisters ascended the narrow stairs leading up to the fourth floor and knocked on the furthest door, 3D as the paper downstairs indicated.<p>

Tori knocked and a chain could be heard being unlatched and the door swung open. Staring at the two girls was a five foot seven blonde with fair skin and hazel eyes.

"Trina?" the girl asked, looking past Tori.

The older Vega reluctantly stood her suitcase up and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Nikki" she huffed. "Long time."

"Yeah," she raised an eyebrow in response. "You two look like you both ran a marathon," she commented.

"Yeah well, these bags are heavy..." Tori began.

"Then why didn't you take the elevator?" she asked.

Trina's shoulders slunk.

"There was an _**elevator**_?"

Nikki started cracking up, holding onto the door frame for fear of losing herself and falling down.

"Aw, Trina" she smiled brightly. "You always knew how to make me laugh. Just like in sixth grade when I had my tonsils taken out and you did a one woman rendition of _My Fair Lady_."

"You remembered that?" Trina asked, genuinely surprised.

"How could anyone forget that?" Nikkie turned to Tori. "I have seen a lot of Eliza Doolittles but your big sis was the best Henry Higgins after Rex Harrison."

Tori opened her mouth wide in a huge smile, looking at Trina who was looking more relaxed.

"Fuck me, you two got to be exhausted" Nikkie quipped. "Why don't you both come inside?"

"Thanks," Tori said.

Trina just smiled politely as they rolled their luggage into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for tea?" asked Nikki.<p>

"Yes, please" replied Trina.

"Thank you," added Tori.

Nikki filled a silver teapot with water from the sink and put it on high heat on the electric stove.

"It'll be a few minutes," Nikki said. "So" she clapped her hands together. "Want a tour?"

The sisters nodded.

Nikkie proceeded to walk about the room with Tori and Trina following behind her.

"There's the kitchen," she pointed. "And the living room, bathroom, um...there's a window right here..." Nikki then stopped and shrugged. "And that's it."

"Where do you sleep?" asked Tori.

"Right here," she bounded over to what looked like a regular wall until Nikki tugged on a rope and down came a bed that landed with a metallic twang on the floor. She saw their mouths agape. "I know what you're thinking..." she pointed at them. "Does she ever wake up in the wall?" Nikki plopped down on the bed. "The answer is...sometimes."

"That's nice," Tori said looking at Trina.

"Oh my god," Nikkie jumped up. "Why don't you guys just stay here? It'll be fun as hell. You and me Trine, we can catch up and shit..."

Trina held up her hand. "That's great and we appreciate it but we were gonna just get a hotel..."

"NO!" protested Nikki. "What good is knowing somebody who lives here if you can't save a few hundred bucks and bunk with them."

"I don't think your little bed in the wall can fit all three of us."

Nikki shook her head.

"Vega, you're silly," she smiled. "You two can crash on the sofa. It folds out."

The sisters look at one another, then back at Nikki.

"Then why don't you just sleep on that?" Tori asked.

Nikki said, "Because its for company, duh."

Tori rubbed her head.

_Trina said she was talented. She said nothing about her being a genius._

"Tell me," Tori said as they all sat down. "Why haven't you guys spoken?"

Trina gave her little sister a glare the very instant the hot water whistle blew. Tori did her best to keep a straight face until Trina broke eye contact. Nikki returned with three steaming coffee mugs.

"All I've got is camomile," Nikki said almost apologetically. "You still like camomile, Trina?"

She nodded in response.

"So, Tori" Nikki began. "It's kind of a hard thing to discuss. I mean this is the most we've seen or talked to each other in years."

"Was it because of school?" Tori asked.

"Yeah and no," she replied. "See, I did this ballet recital back in LA. It was supposed to be my entry into Hollywood Arts. I didn't know this but my mom filmed the whole thing and it went viral. Next thing I knew, my parents were getting a call from Julliard. Apparently, the video must have left an impression."

Nikki gazed for a moment at Trina when she wasn't looking and could tell the half Latina looked uncomfortable.

"What happened was they offered me a kind of kickstarter program where a high school age student could be like a pre-undergraduate."

Trina put down her mug and stood up. "And next thing I knew, _I_ had to say goodbye to my best friend." The moment those words left her mouth, she immediately covered it. She looked at Tori, whose face was downcast. "Tori, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It wasn't intentional," Tori shook her head. "But thanks."

Nikki bit her lip. "Now I'm a little confused."

"Tori's friend..."

"_Best_ friend," Tori corrected.

"Sorry," Trina earnestly said. "Best friend, Andre died in an accident a couple months ago."

The blonde took the younger Vega's hand.

"Oh, Tori...I'm so sorry that happened. I bet he was really special to you."

Trina tapped Nikki on the shoulder and mouthed the words 'they weren't like that'. Nikki nodded.

"The point is..." Tori started. "Is that you two are still around. You really shouldn't wait to make up, so you better do it before you regret it. You can't just pick another best friend from a garden."

Nikki and Trina looked at each other for the longest two minutes.

"I..." Trina stammered. "I thought that you didn't want to be friends anymore because you were offered to go to New York."

Nikkie shook her head. "And I thought you didn't care. But you really thought that I already made my decision. Maybe I would've stayed."

Trina slapped her arm. "Don't say that," she chided her. "It was a great opportunity and I'm happy for you."

"Aww, Trinie" the blonde's face lit up and she hugged her best friend tightly. Trina chuckled at the sentiment as she returned it.

"So, I guess we're cool?" Trina asked.

"Why would I offer to put you girls up if I were holding a grudge?" she smiled. "Now tell me, even though I'm glad you bothered to look me up, what _are_ you girls doing in the Big Apple anyway?" she asked, taking a long, slow sip of tea.

Trina took a deep breath and looked at her younger sister.

Tori looked at her and then at Nikki.

"You really want to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! 15 reviews and 29 followers? That's unreal.  
><strong>

**So glad you guys are enjoying this story. Big thanks for readerluver128 for talking me into it.  
><strong>

**Let me also say hi to S.K. Rowling. Thanks for coming out once again; we know your schedule is ridiculously busy.**

**And finally, to FuckTheReaper. For those who aren't aware, she has been doing some outstanding work outside the site on her Twitter accounts. She has been reaching out to depressed and suicidal people, counseling them through their pain. And the response she has been getting is staggering. There are so many following her and the list just keeps on growing. She's a dear friend and very concerned about everyone because her heart is that big. **

**Let us proceed to Chapter 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tori showed Nikki a magazine that was laying around with a brunette on the cover.<p>

"I don't understand," the blonde mused. "You want to work for Cosmo?"

"No," Tori shook her head. "Look at the cover."

Nikki studied the glamor shot that graced the cover of the highly influential fashion magazine.

"Okay, that's Jade West" she shrugged. "So what?"

"Jade..._West_?" Tori asked.

"You know her?" Trina inquired.

Nikki nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Where?" Tori asked, getting in real close.

"Nothing, she goes to this costume shop in the village. I work there part time but I always see her buying jewelry or accessories."

"How do you know her name, though?" Trina pressed.

"Yeah, she doesn't do interviews - nobody knows much about her" Tori added.

Nikki nodded. "_I know_. She's like the Terrence Malick of the fashion world."

Tori thought and snapped her fingers. "Credit card?"

"Nope," Nikki shook her head. "She did everything in cash. Would never wait for the receipt. She would through down her cash on the counter and leave, basically." The blonde saw the two sisters looking confused so she sighed and explained, "See she doesn't like paparazzi or anybody following her. I've seen the type: she's a private person. And independent if she'd rather go out herself as opposed to sending some lackey to fetch things for her. So, she'd normally be in disguise."

Trina furrowed her brow. "And nobody recognized her but you?"

"Okay, one time she lost her cell phone and it was sitting in the lost and found for a couple of hours so I checked the contacts to find somebody that can help me figure out who it belonged to. It had a bunch of numbers I didn't recognize. Until one: Beck Oliver."

Tori and Trina stared at each other.

"The Canadian actor?" Tori asked.

"Yep," Nikki quipped. "And you won't believe this. He answered. I know that voice. It was him."

Trina had a bit of a thing for the olive skinned thespian with wavy hair so naturally, her interest was peaked.

"Then what happened?" the older Vega asked.

"Not fifteen minutes later, she comes bursting into the room - this time her disguise was missing her sunglasses. Her head and all was covered but I finally saw her eyes. It's unmistakable" she flipped around the magazine and pointed. "That was her."

"Makes sense," Trina nodded. "TMZ showed those two hanging out at one of those charity benefits last week."

Tori began to pace the room, contemplating. She stopped and turned back to Nikki.

"How often does she shop there?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Tori was walking around The Space. It was a clothing shop in the heart of the Village where Nikki worked. She was on the job today and while doing her usual rounds, she was keeping an eye on both the younger Vega and the door. Any time now Jade West was going to come through that door, hopefully, and peruse the shop's wares.<p>

Outwardly, Tori seemed rather calm if not a little anxious.

Inside, though, she was freaking out.

About six months ago, Tori was taking the long way to school because of another movie being filmed down the street from her house. It was then, at a red light, she saw the billboard that changed her life. Despite the advertisement having a blue tint to it, she could tell that the girl in it was pale. Her hair was askew as she was laying on her back, looking up at an angle as if she were looking right at you. Tori couldn't for the life of her remember what the product was being sold in the ad but what stood out was this sultry, evocative siren was entangled in oversized metal chains. The ghostly girl and her accessory made her look like some kind of 'Sexy Jacob Marley' cosplay.

It disturbed her at first but the more she thought about it, the image intrigued her. Tori wasn't into this dark stuff so why was that picture...?

The girl.

Tori soon became obsessed with finding out who this mysterious beauty was. But information was scarce. Little was found on the Internet and advertisements like that billboard didn't have credits with the exception of the occasional credit given to the photographer. But there she was: on bus ads, magazines, commercials. Photos and videos featuring this girl's work had circulated on outlets like YouTube and the comments were on fire with the same question: Who was this girl?

Then one day a TMZ expose broke out revealing the reclusive fashion model as simply 'Jade.' It was discovered when an expert lip reader made out a conversation photographed from afar from a supposedly closed set. The news spread like crazy. This intangible goddess finally had a name. In school, a teacher caught her doodling in class and Tori noticed that she was writing 'Jade' over and over again in her notebook like Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_.

The allure created by curiosity and sheer lust coaxed Tori to trek to New York. Upon hearing about her sister's ambition, Trina opted to come along. She would have been there for moral support but there was an impromptu casting call from Broadway that was too good to pass up. Nikki warned her that she was going to be in direct competition with about 200 possible girls showing up to this thing if she was lucky. But Trina, in usual Trina fashion, didn't care.

Tori's stomach went in knots when she heard the bell of the front door, turned around and was a few feet away from Jade. She honestly thought she would pass out. Before her was the girl from the billboard and about every other ad. She was barely recognizable underneath big Jackie O sunglasses and a dark grey hoodie. It hid her face well but what it couldn't conceal was her distinct jawline and strands of hair that hung in front of her face. They were colored highlight green. Jade must have been aware of that because she periodically would brush her hair back, only to have it pop out when she looked down to browse.

The half Latina watched as the fashion model went around, aimlessly in her movements but when she would stop to check something out her focus was razor sharp. At one point, Jade was looking at scarves and Tori was almost right behind her. She psyched herself out to say something but the words didn't come out. Fortunately for her she didn't seem to notice her.

Tori glanced over at Nikki who was watching everything from behind the counter. All she did was shrug her shoulders. Then something flashed in Tori's brain and she found herself taking out her digital camera from two Christmases ago. She begun ducking behind the corners and displays, snapping photos of the model.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_ Nikki asked herself.

_"Tori,"_ the brunette asked herself. _"What are you doing? Why aren't you stopping? You're gonna get caught."_

"HEY!"

_"Too late." _

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the hooded girl asked, pointing to the camera in Tori's shaking hands.

Tori was about six inches tall at this moment.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

Jade crossed her arms. "Out with it!"

"My...my...my...n-name is T-T-Tori."

"Okay, T-T-Tori" the pale girl mocked. "You've been following me since I came in here and I just made you for some creepozoid until I saw the camera. Who are you?"

"I'm a..." she looked down at her camera and her mind went for the easiest answer even though it was total bullshit. "A photographer...erm...photojournalist actually."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you with the Globe? Star? Enquirer?"

Tori shook her head furiously. "No not at all," she replied. Then she just blurted out "I'm actually a fan of your work."

The model lowered her sunglasses, exposing her piercing blue-green eyes. The half Latina was speechless.

"Oh?" she asked. "Is that a fact?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "I was hoping to run a piece about you."

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm freelance," Tori grinned awkwardly.

Jade nodded slowly.

"I suppose since you've made me you must know your subject pretty well."

"Obviously not much if I want an interview." Tori covered her mouth, shocked that she managed to say something off the cuff to Jade West of all people.

"You make a good point," Jade commented. "But everyone knows I do not do interviews."

"Oh..." Tori lowered her face.

Jade tilted her head at the strange girl with a camera as she watched her walk away.

Tori felt so stupid. How could she actually think this was going to work...

"Hold on a sec," came a soft voice behind her. Tori turned around and saw Jade. "I guess there's a first time for everything." She took Tori's hand and it felt like electricity surged through her system. Jade took a sharpie out of her jean pocket and wrote on the tan palm. "This is my address. Figured you're more likely to not spread this to anyone cuz it will just wash off."

"Wh-when do you want to do this thing?" Tori asked.

"I'm busy tomorrow with fashion week creeping up on me so you better be free tonight."

"Tonight?" she choked.

"Unless that's not..."

"No," Tori protested. "Tonight's fine."

"Six o'clock sharp."

Tori nodded intently.

"I'll see you then," Jade smirked as she put her glasses fully back on. "Bye." The model then sashayed over to the register to pay for her scarf and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Nikki rushed over to a dumbstruck Tori, gazing down at her hand.

"I...don't...believe it," the blonde quipped.

"Me either" Tori added.

"So what's the deal?" Nikki asked, excitedly. "Details!"

"I...um...meeting her tonight."

"That's insane. I can't believe you talked to her, Tori."

"Oh shit!" Tori exclaimed.

"What?"

"You gotta help me Nikki" she said grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

"With what?"

"What in the hell am I gonna wear?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I like how I published the second chapter on Tuesday night and by Wednesday morning, there were already 10 reviews.**

**You guys are the best ever! Plus I'm absolutely thrilled that readerluver128 is loving it as much as the rest of you.**

**I'll churn out the chapters, and you keep those reviews rolling in.  
><strong>

**A deal's a deal.**

* * *

><p>The bus dropped Tori off at 450 North End Ave. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight that was Tribeca Bridge Tower. It was a magnificent-looking apartment complex, brown with windows all along each and every side like glass polka dots.<p>

Nikki helped her pick out a fashionable yet sensible ensemble. She described it as 'business chic lite'. It had a flowing black skirt that showed off her legs below the knee. Her top matched with a light white shirt underneath. It was understated but very feminine.

She almost faltered on the heels that Trina lent her but quickly recovered and walked to the front entrance with confidence. Tori had to Seated at a nice desk was the doorman. He stood at the immediate sight of Tori.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Um, yes" Tori replied. "I'm here to see Jade West. Apartment 11-F..."

He held up his finger. "Just hold on a minute. Let me call; wait there."

Tori nodded, embarrassed at the almost dismissive direction. She stood there for a few seconds and was almost taken aback by the more apologetic tone that followed.

"Very sorry, Miss" he said as if he had been hyperventilating. "Go right ahead. Take the express elevator. It's first one on the left."

"Thank you," Tori replied as she walked toward the doors and pressed the button to go up. She then walked inside and pressed the 11th floor option.

* * *

><p>Doors opened and Tori traversed the nicely-carpeted corridor to the far end where she found the door for 11-F. She hesitated for a moment before knocking and began waiting, her stomach doing somersaults.<p>

She then heard the clunk click of the deadbolt and chain and then the door opened. Tori shook her head at what she saw.

Jade wore a pearl colored evening gown, very simple. The half Latina had to keep her wits about her and most of all her head up. The dress also had a plunging neckline that showcased a generous view of Jade's breasts.

"Well," she pale girl commented. "Good thing you decided to dress nice, too."

"I actually feel a little under-dressed myself."

She chuckled at her 'interviewer' and opened the door wide.

"Come on in."

There was a good size living room that stretched into a kitchen. Once Jade closed the door, Tori could see a small corridor that lead to the bathroom on the right and the bedroom straight ahead. For a supposedly high-paid international model this was a surprisingly meek living space.

"I'd give you the tour," Jade said. "But I think just turning around where you're standing can take everything in."

"Not what I was expecting," Tori admitted.

"I know; some grandiose studio or maybe a lavish loft with lots of white and steel and black leather - like something out of a _Miami Vice_ rerun."

Tori took in the red brown curtains and big fluffy brown couch with matching chair. No track lighting or recessed lighting; just lamps. The apartment was lit like someone's apartment, not some showroom.

"This is better," the half Latina commented.

"Thanks," Jade grinned. "Have a seat" she indicated to the sofa. Tori sat down on the very end, facing the chair expecting her to sit there as an interviewee would. Her heart skipped a beat when the raven haired beauty sat on the other end of the couch. One seating space separated the two on this really comfy couch. And it drove Tori insane.

"Now since you know a little about me and I know nothing of you, can I ask a question first?"

Tori shrugged, "Okay."

"Does Tori have a last name?"

"Vega. Tori Vega."

Jade smiled and nodded. "Very nice. Italian?"

"Spanish," she corrected her.

"Right," Jade snapped her fingers.

"Now you. How long have you lived here?" Tori asked.

"About a year," Jade shrugged. "Off and on. I find myself going to other cities for weeks or months at a time."

"Must be exciting," she smiled, genuinely interested.

"It can get trying at times," Jade sighed. "That's why I live like this."

Tori blinked. "I don't understand."

"I've worked with a lot of other models and they just love hotels and being pampered and shit. But that's not for me. So I decided a while ago that rather than risk being homesick I can just give myself a little home in every city that I'm in demand. I have a flat in London, a loft in Paris, a room in this really gorgeous Villa in Rome." she stopped to look at Tori. "Everything's really in Milan but I much prefer Rome."

"Wow."

"Plus," Jade continued. "I've seen too many documentaries on actors and musicians and all that - they just piss away all their money. I may be well off, as they might say, but I'm a girl of simple tastes. Besides, I don't need a lot of space. I never entertain. Can't stand being a hostess, to be honest." Jade face palmed herself. "You see? I've been yacking all this time and haven't offered you a drink."

She quickly got up and ran to the spacious kitchen.

"You want a drink?" she called out from the kitchen. "I've got some wine or Grey Goose if that's more your speed."

"Um, do you have any iced tea or something?"

Tori could hear the rearranging of glass bottles in the refrigerator. Jade came back out with a glass of wine in her right hand and a Snapple peach tea in her left. She handed the non-alcoholic beverage to Tori, who thanked with a smile and nod. Jade sat back down and scratched her head.

"Now where was I?...oh, right...I usually don't entertain. Never needed to because in this industry there's always a party and its..." she pointed out the window "somewhere else. I just needed a place I could call me own no matter where I was in the world; somewhere familiar. I just needed a place to sleep, cook my own meals and have a few close friends over."

"I should feel honored," Tori raised an eyebrow.

"As. You. Should." Jade replied in a snarky tone. "And what's also nice is that if a buddy of mine is in some city and I'm elsewhere and they need a place to stay, they can crash at my place."

"That's pretty cool."

Jade took a sip of her drink and put it down slowly, looking at Tori's lap.

"Shouldn't you be writing all of this down?" she asked.

"What?" Tori asked, confused. "Oh...yes..." she pretended to scramble for a pad and paper in her purse.

The pale girl pointed "And where is your camera? Don't you guys usually take pictures of the subject in the home?"

Tori nodded frantically. "Oh, yeah yeah...absolutely...I mean..."

Jade stiffened a little and bit her lip. She was watching how the tan girl was acting.

"Tori, what is going on?" her tone was less carefree.

"Nothing," Tori lied. "My boss keeps telling me that I should remember things..."

"I thought you were a freelancer."

Tori's mouth shut as her heart sank. She blew her cover. Jade stood up and took a step back.

"Who are you, _Tori Vega_, if that's your real name?"

"Just hold on, Jade..."

"NO!" she shouted, startling Tori. "Why are you here...really?"

Tori got up slowly, putting up her hands in a defensive manner.

"Now don't freak out," her voice shaking. "But I'm a fan of yours and..."

"Oh, shit" muttered Jade as she glanced at the knife block on the kitchen counter. "What are you; some kind of stalker?"

"I was just..."

"You were just following me in that store weren't you?"

Tori drew her lips in and bit down, clearly caught in her lie.

"Get out," Jade shook her head.

"I was just..."

"I said get out!" Jade growled. "If you don't leave, I'll call the police."

A tear fell down Tori's face as she nodded and grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry, Jade" she said before the door almost nailed her in the face.

* * *

><p>Jade locked the door and blew out the candles on the coffee table.<p>

"Fucking figures," she said out loud. "First girl you bring home and she's a goddamn psycho." She grabbed her glass and the discarded iced tea bottle and walked back to the kitchen. She stopped at a small mirror that hung on the wall. "This is what you get for trying to trust someone."

She poured out the contents of both drinks into the sink and left the glass there while throwing the bottle in recycling. Jade walked to her bedroom and looked out her window. From this vantage she had a good view of Tori Vega running out the door with her head in her hands to the bus stop. She sat there by herself. It looked even more pathetic when the sky opened up and a torrential rain began.

Jade looked at the girl, furious. Yet she couldn't relish watching this girl sitting alone in the rain. She'd be lying if she said that the image didn't disturb her. It was a perfect metaphor for how she had been feeling for the better part of this year. Here she was in a city of millions and looking like the only person left on earth.

"Fuck, I can't watch this..." she groaned as she put on her shoes and a jacket. Before leaving, she remembered the umbrella in the little closet.

* * *

><p>As she left the building, the pelting of drops on the fabric of the umbrella was all Jade could hear until she approached the bus stop.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade asked.

Tori couldn't bare to look up at the woman holding the umbrella. She'd rather just stare at her own sorry reflection in the sidewalk.

"Waiting for the bus," she muttered in response.

Jade sighed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"The Village."

"The buses don't run around there after a certain time."

Tori looked up, confused. "They don't?"

The pale girl shook her head.

"You'd have to take like a handful of buses to get where you want to go."

"Oh," the half Latina's shoulders slunk.

"Hey!" Jade kicked the metal bench, the vibration snapped Tori out of it. "How are you getting home?"

"Guess I'll walk."

"Oh, yeah. Real fuckin' smart. It's pouring rain and its dark." With that, the onyx-haired girl pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until settling on one and pushed to call. "Hello, Moonlight Cab?" she asked the person on the other end. "I need a car by Tribeca Bridge Tower" She looked at Tori, who still wouldn't dare make eye contact. "No, the passenger doesn't have cash on her...um...can I just do this with a credit card?" Jade nodded. "Right, sure - you can bill me later. Okay, thanks."

After an awkward minute and a half, a yellow cab pulled up and Jade gestured for it to come closer to where they were. The driver stopped and Jade poked her head in, checking with the cabbie that they have her credit card info and they were to send an invoice with the option to tip by fax. She then opened the door and wordlessly ordered Tori to get inside. The tan girl complied and contritely got in.

"Jade, I...thanks for..."

Before she could finish the door was slammed shut and the girl with the umbrella stormed away.

"Where to, miss?"

Tori just watched her dream girl slip away back into the building.

"Miss, where are you going?"

"What?" Tori asked. "Oh, right. Um, the Village please. MacDougal Street."

"You got it," the driver replied and sped off into the cold, wet night.

Tori cried herself to death the whole ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe the amount of reviews that have built up for this short story. It's incredible.**

**Please, folks give my bestie FuckTheReaper a lot of love. She's been having a very hard time. Just send a kind word through PM or ask to join her Twitter. One heartfelt message could be enough to make her day. **

**And Now, Chapter 4...**

* * *

><p>"What time you got?" Trina asked. Her phone was across the room, charging from the wall cord.<p>

Nikki looked at her own phone being that it was on her and squinted at the small grey numbers.

"7:08," she replied.

"I wonder how its going," Trina mused. "I hope they hit it off."

Nikki chuckled.

"What?" the older Vega asked.

"Oh nothing," she grinned. "It's just the whole concerned big sister thing. Looks adorable on you."

"Shut up..."

A thud outside the front door startled them for a second.

"Did you hear that?" Nikki asked, getting up to check it out.

"Please be careful," Trina groaned. "Keep the chain on. I do not want to be the victim of a push-in robbery on my second day in New York."

"Just chill."

The blonde girl put the chain on and turned the know slowly. Opening the door a crack, she looked out and saw no one. But her ears definitely picked up somebody sobbing close by. Nikki looked down and there was Tori leaning against the corner beside the door. Nikki unfurled the chain in a hurry and opened the door wide, falling to her knees beside her friend's little sis.

"Tori, what _happened_?"

The half Latina tried to respond but her words were truncated by the manic breathing from bawling uncontrollably. Nikki asked her again, this time Trina coming up behind her.

"I...ff...fff...fucked...up" she replied shakily.

"What are you talking about?" Trina asked, trying to wipe the salty tears from Tori's face.

"Tori," Nikki grabbing Tori's shoulders. "You went, right? I mean you made it to Jade's place, didn't you?"

Trina could feel her heart drop, fearing the worst for her sister. She seemed so beside herself, so broken.

"Tor, listen to me" Trina's voice growing damn serious. "Did someone attack you? Did anyone threaten you?" She kicked herself for allowing her to go off on her own in a strange city but she wasn't thinking earlier. Trina felt terrible.

"No," Tori shook her head. "Nothing happened and nothing _ever will happen_."

"What are you saying?" Trina asked, shaking her head.

"I fucked up with Jade, okay?"

"Hold up," Nikki said, helping Trina bring Tori back to her feet and back inside the apartment. Trina helps her sister to the couch as Nikki locks the door. "Okay, Tori. Now we're both a little confused. Tell us what exactly happened."

"She...she...found out I wasn't a real reporter and threw me out."

Trina rolled her eyes. "I knew that was a bad idea," she chided her.

Nikki gave her a 'not right now' glare. Trina closed her eyes as if to atone for the temporary lack of compassion.

"Sorry," she told her baby sister tenderly. "Tell us what happened."

Tori's breathing began to regulate as she went over every detail of the evening with Jade West. She was genuinely smiling as she described how inviting Jade was and how pleasant the conversation was. But then Tori looked as though she was about to begin weeping again as she brought up her slip of the tongue that "made" her. Trina was disappointed in Tori's ruse but despite that, she was furious as to how Jade cast her out like she did. But then she was surprised when Tori mentioned how she paid for a taxi for her to come home in.

"Interesting..." mused Nikki.

"What do you mean?" choked Tori as she wiped her eye. "What's interesting?"

"_That_," Nikki pointed. "Well I know if I'm pissed at somebody I would say fuck you, find your own way home. I wouldn't take pity on you like that."

Trina bit her tongue at what Nikki was suggesting. She didn't want to dash Tori's spirits but at the same time she also didn't want to raise any false hope.

"I'm not gonna lie Tori" Trina began. "You probably hurt her by lying."

"Exactly," Nikki said, rubbing the younger Vega's shoulders. "She thought you were a reporter and she invited you to her home for an interview. That's unheard of. And to top it all off, even after you come clean with your farce she did the nice thing and made sure you got home safely."

Trina sighed. "She has a point, Tor. I hate to admit it but she does."

"Do you think she liked me?" Tori asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I bet she still does," Nikki encouraged. "You just need to show her respect by being straight with her. Her line of work has a lot of phonies and leeches. It's probably not easy for her to make a connection."

Tori coughed and massaged her temples. "I really messed things up, didn't I?"

"Do you still like her?" Trina asked, standing up.

Tori looked up into her sister's eyes. "I do. Now more than ever."

"Okay," she nodded. "Give it a day or two. Let her have time to calm down and try to talk to her again."

"How can I get close to her?" Tori asked. "She's gonna be busy all week."

"We'll think of something" Nikki winked.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and Jade was having a session in an empty warehouse at Hudson Harbor. Her photographer was none other than the legend herself Tyra Banks. Despite being the godmother of "fierce," the model turned entrepreneur had to admit that Jade West had an intensity that made her quiver from behind the viewfinder.<p>

"Okay, Jade" Tyra shouted. "Let's have more of a dance-like quality." She snapped several shots and leaned over to the laptop to view the pictures. "Jade, come look at these" she smiled. "That is good work. It's a still picture but I have so much movement and life in it. You're a natural."

The pale girl raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just a little tired. Haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Tyra smiled. "Boy trouble?" she asked.

"Actually, girl trouble" she said before taking a swig of water.

"Oh..." Tyra said. "Right on, girl. You know after all these years, you'd think I'd be able to spot gay from a mile away. Just like how I loved George Michael...and then I found out."

Jade laughed, "Wow. This is almost the same conversation I had with my mother."

"Funny," smirked Tyra. "You go on and take a breather and we'll get back to this in like fifteen."

"Cool," Jade replied as she walked off the set past the craft service tables.

* * *

><p>Going to the bathroom, she wasn't aware of the figure following her. Jade turned around for a second, thinking she heard something but just shrugged it off. After the door to the restroom shut and she went into the stall, Jade could hear a couple of footsteps and the door locking. She tried to peer through the slit between the door and the wall but couldn't see anything.<p>

"Jade?" a familiar voice called to her.

"Tori Vega?" she asked in response.

"Yeah," the half Latina hesitated to answer.

The sensation of having to make quickly went away and Jade burst through her stall door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I..." Tori rubbed her hands nervously. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"This is a _closed_ set. How did you get past security?"

Tori cleared her throat. "The guard it seems has a thing for blondes."

Jade folded her arms.

"Once again, Vega - you seem to drip the creep factor."

Tori took a few steps back and lifted herself up on the counter, unwittingly scooting her way over to a sink. Next thing she knew, her butt was wet and stuck.

The model chuckled at the half Latina's buffoonery.

"Since you don't look like you're going anywhere," Jade said. "Fine; let's talk."

"I know that you're really pissed at me for lying..."

Jade blinked, sucking her teeth.

"Go on," the model permitted.

"I wasn't planning on lying at first," Tori was really trying to dislodge herself from the sink. "I kept thinking about what I was going to say to you when I finally met you and then there you were and I choked."

"I'm impressed that cock and bull story was on the fly." She shrugged. "You fooled me."

"I'm sorry," Tori said earnestly.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Let me...explain..." with a flash, Tori was free but she launched herself with enough force that she landed flat on her ass on the linoleum. "Owww," she whined.

"That looks like that hurt," Jade half grinned.

"Listen Jade, please" Tori pleaded.

Jade sighed "Okay go ahead."

"I have...had...a friend" Tori began. "He was very close to me. We did everything together. One day he asked me out and I told him that I wasn't interested in guys that way. He could've been mad; he could have snapped and walked away and I wouldn't blame him. But he didn't. He stuck around and stayed my friend."

"What was his name?"

"Huh?" Tori asked as a single tear traversed the contours of her cheek. "Oh, Andre. His name was Andre."

"What happened to him?" Jade swallowed hard. "If you don't mind my...you just keep using past tense..."

"It's fine" Tori held up her hand. "It was an accident. The rain was bad that night and I really don't like talking about it."

"Okay," Jade nodded.

"He was very dear to me, Jade. He was the first person I came out to. And for many months he was the only one who knew. Not even my parents knew for a long time. It was fun sometimes. We'd be at the mall and a girl would walk by and both of our heads would turn. We'd look at each other and start cracking up. When you got us laughing, there was no stopping us."

Jade smiled, feeling her own heart swell.

"You were the first girl that I felt strongly about. Like I would see you and imagine taking you out on a date and it would just be the best time..."

"You did?" she asked.

"Andre taught me to feel comfortable in my own skin. That there was nothing wrong with how I felt about girls. I feel like I would be doing him a disservice by not doing something crazy like flying across the country and meeting you face to face just to ask you out."

The pale girl studied the half Latina and shrugged.

"You sure drive a hard bargain, Tori Vega. How could I say no after you just poured your heart out at my feet?"

Tori bit her lip in anticipation.

"You know what," Jade clicked her tongue. "I'm not gonna be in town for long and its all been work, work, work. I could use a day out with a cute girl."

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Yeah," Jade replied. "Do you know one?"

"Thanks a lot," Tori scoffed.

"How about I pick you up," she suggested. "What's your address?"

"Not sure, it's a friend's place and..."

"Okay, give me your phone."

Tori dug in her jean pocket and handed Jade her cell. The black haired girl typed and then handed it back to her.

"There," she smiled. "You got the digits."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**About one more to go I think after this one. Make sure you read it very carefully.**

* * *

><p>Tori avoided mirrors the whole time she got ready. She was worried that if she looked herself in the eye, she might chicken out. So she relied completely on Nikki's input for her outfit and Trina literally did the hair and makeup herself.<p>

"You sure you don't wanna see for just a second?" Trina asked, touching up Tori's lipstick.

"No way" Tori protested. "Even if I make it out the door, I might see Jade and lose my shit."

"I'm not gonna lie baby sis; I would have been intimidated by her. You got some guts. I know what its like to be face to face with your crush."

Tori rolled her eyes at what Trina was alluding to. Last summer they went to San Diego Comic Con and they had an _Avengers_ panel. Things were really exciting and fun for a while and then the mood shifted when Trina bum rushed the crowd to get to the table. The second Chris Hemsworth walked onto the stage, something in Trina's brain went off and she just took off before Tori could reel her back.

The whole incident got them both booted out of the Con.

Tori was getting antsy, curious about how her face was coming.

"How does it look so far?" Tori asked.

"Truth?"

Tori nodded.

"That Jade girl would have to be crazy and blind not to fall in love with that face."

The half Latina blushed and closed her eyes for a moment when Trina gave the signal that she was about to apply the liner.

Nikki ran into the bedroom. At least Tori and Trina think she did. It was a whirlwind of strawberry blonde hair and footsteps.

"You're not gonna believe this!"

"What?" Tori asked.

"They sent a car!"

"Seriously?" Trina raised an eyebrow.

The blonde pointed outside, "See for yourselves."

The Vega sisters pressed their hands against the window as they tried to see down to the street below. Parked in front of the building was a shiny black Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupé. A well dressed man with a hat stood outside.

"Holy shit!" Trina exclaimed. "A driver too!"

"Pretty swanky for a first date," Nikki added. "I approve. Tori, if this girl has a brother throw him my way, kay?"

"Step off, bitch" Trina slapped her on the shoulder. "Older sister privilege."

She looked at her younger sister who was looking stiff.

"Tori, you look a little nervous."

"I'm way past scared, Trina" she shakily replied. "I'm terrified."

"It's gonna be wonderful, Tori" Nikki said supportively.

A knock at the door startled the three of them.

"It's her," Tori gasped. She started to frantically run her fingers through her hair. "How do I look?"

"You look ready" Trina said. "Now go get the door, dummy."

Tori nodded and ran to the door. She took a long, deep breath before undoing the chain and unlocking the door. With a creak, the door swung open and there stood Jade in a small leather jacket over a white tank and dark blue skinny jeans. Tori looked down and really took in what she herself had on: purple top and white pants.

"Oh, I'm that good" Nikki whispered to Trina. "Not overdressed, not under. Perfect."

"You look great," Tori said.

"Aww," Jade replied. "Now that's what I was going to say."

"Jade," Tori said stepping aside so Jade could see inside. "This is my sister Trina and her friend Nikki."

"Guess the cuteness is genetic," Jade quipped.

A shocked Trina cleared her throat, not expecting to hear such a compliment from a girl. "Thanks?"

"You," she pointed at Nikki. "You're the girl from the store." Jade then squinted at Trina. "This is freaky because I've seen you somewhere before. You were on YouTube."

"Oh, was I singing?" Trina asked excited.

"No," Jade shook her head. "You were being dragged by security or something."

"Okay," Tori chuckled nervously. "We should go."

Jade shrugged and followed Tori out. "It was nice meeting you" she called back before starting down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The Rolls tore its way through the streets of Manhattan. The pair were in the backseat of the luxury car. It was far from cramped quarters but it was cozy.<p>

"This is a really nice car," Tori said. "But you didn't have to make a big fuss and all..."

"Well, I wanted for you to have a good time and frankly, sitting in a smelly cab or subway is not my idea of fun. Besides, I'd rather do this than spend all day ducking the paparazzi when I should be enjoying myself."

"Where to first?" Tori asked.

Jade hummed "MMMMmmmmm...you'll just have to see."

"What are you gonna do?" Tori asked. "Show me the sights?"

"Something like that. A greenhorn like you should get a personal tour of this town."

Tori wagered that her guide could make the Badlands seem charming to her. While she was genuinely interested where they were going, Tori honestly didn't care a whole lot. Truth be told, she was just exhilarated to be in Jade's vicinity, let alone this close to her. It was like a dream but Tori didn't dare to pinch herself for fear of waking up.

After about five minutes, Jade told the driver to stop and he parallel parked. Tori got out when the driver opened the door for her. He then walked around and opened the door on Jade's side. Tori looked up at the nameless building and was a little bemused.

"Where are we?"

Jade shrugged, "I dunno; some building."

"Isn't this where we're going?"

"No.." Jade dragged the word out. "Let's just say if we got out of a Rolls in front of it, we would make a scene." She pointed down the street. "About a block that way," she smiled.

Tori leaned to see how far they were probably going to go when a huge vertical sign grabbed her: RADIO CITY MUSIC HALL.

"I thought we could kick off the day with a show."

* * *

><p>And what a show it was. Tori and Jade saw <em>Kurios<em>, the latest production from Cirque du Soleil. It was magical and thrilling; the defying performers wouldn't settle for much less. The almost zero gravity dances enchanted Tori. While Jade enjoyed the steampunk motifs in the production, she found her eyes inexplicably drawn to her date. Her warm brown eyes lit up at every moment; it was almost like seeing a child's face during a regular circus. Tori was smiling widely but she couldn't see the even bigger smile to her left.

_"I think I'm crushing on you, Tori Vega" _Jade thought to herself.

After the show, Tori bought Jade a program and a t-shirt. Jade was struck by the kind gesture, memorabilia from her first date in a long time. She knew how to make it up to her. She used her clout to get them backstage so Tori could meet the performers. Going to Paris on the regular, Jade was able to talk to the French Canadians who spoke little English. She then had one of them take a picture of her, Tori and almost the entire troupe. They also signed Jade's program.

"That was so much fun!" Tori beamed as they left the theatre.

Jade checked her phone's clock as she sent a text to her driver to retrieve them.

"It's only mid afternoon. Still more day left," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They stopped for an impromptu late lunch at a small pizzeria named Barona's.<p>

"You can't go to New York without having the pizza," Jade commented.

"I thought the hot dog carts were more famous."

Jade sucked her teeth. "The locals eat there but truth be told if outsiders knew how fast and loose those vendors played with health codes, I don't think you would be all that hungry."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad?"

"Put it to you this way: there is a level of," she put her fingers in quotes. "_bug parts_ that is acceptable in the meat."

"Eww."

"I know, right?" Jade scoffed. "Now you see why its so easy for me to cook for myself." She pointed at the illuminated yellow menu overhead. "But the Italian food here is kind of like Mexican food in the Southwest - some of the best you'll ever eat."

Tori wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment. She's had pizza before but wasn't fully prepared for the big floppy slice that came her way. It actually took two paper plates to hold it. Her and Jade both got extra cheese. Jade mentioned that she normally got the white pizza, with no sauce and spinach (or broccoli, depending on her mood). Trouble was those slices were loaded with garlic and she made a point to avoid such things while on a date.

Jade hoped that Tori would get the hint.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was the Central Park Zoo.<p>

There were new additions to their year-round rainforest exhibit. There were brilliant poison dart frogs that captured Jade's interest. She snapped a couple of pictures of a blue one. She later told Tori that she intended to have a dress made for her in that shade.

It was getting a little close to closing time; the zoo wanted to clear the patrons out before dark so they quickly made way to the rest of the mammals. Tori's favorite was the endangered Red Panda. It was small and curious like a really furry monkey.

Jade didn't realize that time would go by this fast so she was a little lost as to what to do next because it was a little early for dinner.

"Hey, Tori" she asked as they were leaving. "I figured why should I have all the fun of planning everything. What do _you_ wanna do next?"

The half Latina pondered for the minute it took them to get into the car.

"I know..."

Jade held up her finger. "Surprise me."

Tori nodded "Okay." She whispered to the chauffer and he started to drive.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Tori said excitedly.<p>

Jade saw that the car stopped in front of the Museum of Modern Art.

They went up to the Claude Monet exhibit.

"Oh wow" Jade breathed. She was dumbstruck by the triptych of Monet's beautiful _Water Lilies_. As soon as she turned around, she saw Tori sitting on a bench smiling up at her.

"Sit," the half Latina said, tapping on the empty spot beside her.

Jade sat down, looking left to right and back again at the impressionist masterwork on the wall. Her eyes then settled on Tori's tan face.

"Tell me, Tori...what made you pick this place?"

Tori shrugged. "I had to think of a place that was quiet where we could talk."

"I see," Jade nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Tori asked.

"What?"

Tori rubbed the inside of her cheek. "I know how you never did interviews and all. What made you change your mind about me back at the store?"

Jade shook her head.

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Promise I won't," Tori insisted.

"Okay," Jade cleared her throat. "Whenever I had requests for talk shows or magazines or reality shows, blah blah blah...they've always been these very formal calls through my agency. You are actually the first one to ask me face to face; like I was a real person. I figured since you had the brass to do that, I could muster the courage to let someone in."

"Really?"

Jade sighed. "Okay, I thought you were cute, too."

Tori brushed her hair back, looking embarrassed. She couldn't believe that this girl she had been pining for months actually thought she was cute.

"You did?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Jade chuckled. "You reminded me of Natalie Wood."

"From _West Side Story_?"

"You've seen that movie?"

"Who hasn't?" Tori scratched her neck with one finger. "But I can assure you that Marni Nixon doesn't dub for me."

Jade blinked. "You sing?"

Tori nodded.

"No way."

"I do it mostly for fun but it was what got me into Hollywood Arts."

"That's pretty cool." Jade then made a devilish grin. "Sing something for me?"

Tori looked around. "Not here, Jade."

Jade sighed. "Fine but you owe me."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking about Tori's school and the logistics of Fashion Week; the girls left MoMA and made their way to dinner. They dined at the illustrious Gordon Ramsey restaurant at the London NYC. Jade was a little disappointed because she was hoping to intercept the outspoken gourmet chef but he was called to urgent business at his place in Las Vegas.<p>

Tori ordered the classic bouillabaisse Marseille with fennel, trofie pasta, and sauce rouille. Jade had a squash risotto, with a side of broccoli rabe seasoned with garlic and lemon. The waiter recommended a light white wine to compliment their meals but both respectfully declined. Jade commented that sparkling champagne during a celebration was about as much booze that got past her lips.

The food was so incredible. The girls managed some more pleasant small talk but found themselves entranced by the fine cuisine. The check came and Jade snatched it from Tori, much to her protest. With so much of their plates left over, they said no to dessert. At least until they saw a slice of dark chocolate decadence make its way to the next table. It was a modest slice but looked so rich, they couldn't resist and ordered a piece to go for them to share.

* * *

><p>The elevator opened to Jade's floor and the pair walked slowly to her apartment door.<p>

"I had a really nice time," Tori blurted out. It was earnest but said with some reservation.

"Not for me," Jade said.

The half Latina stood there, confused.

"But..." her voice cracked.

"What I mean was why are we already talking about our day together in the past tense?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

Jade opened the door and gently put their bag of leftovers on the floor. She leaned against the door, holding it for Tori.

"It is not over until I say," she said as she licked her lips.

Tori cautiously walked into the door and it shut immediately behind her. Before she could have a chance to react, firm hands grabbed Tori's shoulders and she was spun around. Next thing she knew, her mouth was occupied by Jade West's warm lips. Tori had her eyes still opened, not believing what was happening. But as the seconds ticked by, it felt more and more wonderful and she closed her eyes, getting lost in the kiss. Jade tongue slid between Tori's lips, begging for entry. Tori obliged and her own tongue became thrusted in its own wrestling match with Jade's.

She won.

The two finally parted lips after about a four minute make out that started them standing by the door all the way to the couch.

"Can I tell you something, Jade?" Tori asked.

"Anything," Jade replied.

"You're the first woman I ever been with."

Jade stroked Tori's brown locks.

"Well you weren't _my_ first but that was the best kiss in the my life."

"For now," Tori smiled awkwardly.

"I like how you think, Vega..."

The girls were about to continue when they heard the sound of the door opening. Much to Tori's surprise, there stood actor Beck Oliver. Fortunately for them, they were already out of their compromising embrace before he came in.

"Hey Jade," he grinned.

"Hey, Beck" Jade replied.

Beck immediately saw Tori and looked at Jade briefly.

"Good news," he started. "I got your ring sized." He then held up his left hand with a band on his ring finger. "Now we can match."

Tori's eyes began to water at what she had seen and heard. She looked down to Jade who had a look of horror on her face and as the tan girl ran to the door.

"Tori..." Jade protested. "WAIT!"

SLAM...


	6. Chapter 6

**Somebody; I'm not gonna mention any names (okay it was readerluver128) convinced me to give this story one more chapter extra. So here is the aftermath of the last chapter. Stay tuned for the (real) final chapter coming soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tori retreated from Jade's apartment, eyes burning as she tried to see through salty tears.<p>

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."_

Her mind judged and crucified her heart the whole way down.

_"You actually thought there was a connection? Impossible!"_

Tori fled the building and immediately spotted the parked bus with the sign saying it was going to Houston Street. It was close enough to Nikki's. She had to walk a little but she didn't really care.

* * *

><p>"Tori?" blurted out a startled Trina when her sister burst into the apartment, makeup streaming down her face. "What happened?"<p>

"I'm leaving," the younger sister went about the room, grabbing her belongings and shoving them into her backpack. "Right now."

Nikki came back in, looking confused.

"What is going on?"

Once nothing could be fit into the bag, Tori sighed heavily and zipped it shut. She then checked her wallet quick before shoving it into her purse and stormed out the door pellmell. The door slammed with a thud.

The two friends just looked at each other and then they started after her. By the time they got downstairs and outside, a yellow cab skidded away in a hurry.

"Fuck," exhaled Trina.

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER...<p>

Tori came downstairs after sleeping in until noon again. Her parents have both left for work and Trina was...wherever Trina happened to be. Her phone had been turned off for days. It just wouldn't stop ringing with calls. Calls from _her_. Tori didn't answer a single one. Voice mails were deleted on sight before the first syllable was uttered. And all texts went straight into the trash unread.

She went to make some coffee when a tapping came at the front door, followed by an incessant array of bell rings. The half Latina groaned and swung the door open, not paying the person in front of her any mind.

"Tori?" said a male voice.

She shook her head and sure enough Beck Oliver of all people was standing there, in her house.

"What do you want?" she asked, folding her arms. "Come to tell me to stay away from your wife? Well you have nothing to worry about."

"Please, it's not like that..."

"Then what _**is** _it?"

Beck walked over to a chair adjacent to the couch Tori was standing near and sat down. Tori shrugged and plopped onto the sofa.

"It's not easy to explain because we've been kind of keeping it on the down low for a while but..." Beck looked around for a second. "Last year, Jade and I were friends and...I...kind of...came out to her."

Tori's sockets widened to the point that her eyeballs were probably gonna fall out of them and onto the floor.

"That's the reaction I thought I was gonna get," he winced. "I'm actually bisexual but you know how people get; they only see the half of you they want to see."

Tori understood that. Despite being half white most people identify her as Latina when that isn't all she is. She embraces her Spanish heritage but she's proud of all facets of her family tree equally.

"So you're bi" Tori shrugged. "So what? That still means you could marry Jade."

Beck put up his hands shakily. "Yes, that was the angle but I don't...love her that way. She's more of a best friend."

"Then why are you two...?"

"It all started about three months ago," Beck began. "From the start of my career, I was held up as this action icon. A man's man and the whole deal."

Tori nodded.

"So, anyway rumors began to circulate about me cavorting about with women as well as men. There were pictures of my and my...companions either coming out of a bar or restaurant. When the studios caught wind of this, they aborted my next project only for them to revive it later on with someone else in the lead. I guess they thought I wasn't man enough to play the part after all."

Beck began to pace around the living room, picking up various brick-a-brac and setting them down as subterfuge as he went on.

"For weeks, nobody it seemed would hire me. Not because of the rumors but once the studio let me go, people thought I wasn't able to do anything else. They didn't think I could do comedy, romance or horror or anything except action." He sighed, massaging his temples. "I told all of this to Jade and that was when she had the idea of having us pose as a couple. Nothing like a new power couple to make headlines...positive headlines. For the first time in a while, people were saying good things about me again.

"After three months of what the tabloids were calling a courtship, I kind of flew at the mouth on Craig Ferguson and announced my engagement with Jade. This was taped yesterday and is set to air tonight, so right now very few people know about it."

While Tori did start to feel bad for the guy she couldn't help but smile at his error.

"Least of all, Jade" Beck added.

Tori thought back to that night and Jade did have this shocked look. She originally thought it was just the girl being caught in a lie. But it was more than that. It was actually the look of someone who just got floored with an earth-shattering surprise.

The half Latina face palmed herself mentally.

_"All this time,"_ she thought. _"Right from the very moment I started running away...she tried to tell me."_

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this insanity, Tori. You seem like a nice girl. I can see why Jade adores you so much."

Tori blinked. "Come again?"

"That night you walked out, she was devastated. I never seen anything like it, to be honest. She left for like an hour or so and then came back with tears in her eyes. She told me that she went back to the place you were staying at and you were gone. Then she drove to LaGuardia, checking on all flights going to Los Angeles."

"I..." Tori swallowed a heavy lump in her throat. "I just had to get out of there. I didn't wait for my sister. I just took a cab to JFK and luckily the money I had left paid the fare. I then bought a ticket for the first flight I could back home with my emergency credit card. I got the red eye that night."

Beck sighed, looking at the floor and then back up at the apologetic girl.

"So, she came back and she just looked the worst. I stayed with her all night, worried she was gonna do something rash. She told me about the day you had and how it was the best day she could remember ever having. And how she didn't want it to end."

"God, I can't believe I just did that to her" Tori sobbed.

"You had no way of knowing, Tori" Beck put his hand on her shoulder like a friend would. Like Andre used to do. "I would've been angry and walked away too."

"This whole time, she was trying to fix it and here you are trying to fix it."

"The good thing is nothing bad was said yet. There is a chance."

Tori looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "Come on, let's go." He then looked at Tori carefully. "Maybe you would want to put on something a little more outdoors. The pajama thing is cute on Halloween but not now."

Tori nodded and bounded for the stairs. She stopped about halfway up.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?" he asked, hands in pockets.

"Something's been bugging me. How did you find me anyway?"

He shrugged "Well...uh...a little bird told me..."

Trina skipped into the room wearing a little denim jacket and black dancer's pants.

"Ready?"

"Sure am," he nodded.

The older Vega squealed and took his arm.

"Wait..." Tori pointed. "You two are like dating now?"

"She said she'd tell me where you were if I'd go out with her."

Tori put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, big sis? You'd out me for a piece of man candy?"

Trina grinned awkwardly as she stroked Beck's chest. "Well, I didn't think a man with pecks like these could be so bad. And he wanted you two to make up so much," Trina gasped. "Who could say no to that?"

Tori shook her head and started back up the stairs toward her room.

"I must be the only sane person left on earth."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, last chapter. Thanks so much for all your great reviews. It's amazing that this little shortie got so much buzz. **

**I sincerely hope the ending is as good as you all deserve.**

**Love you**

* * *

><p>Past <em>Project Runway<em> winner Christian Siriano was holding a fashion show of his new line of clothes inspired by science fiction films like _Blade Runner_ and _The Fifth Element. _His theme was what the increasingly consmopolitan culture has in store in the not-to-distant future.

Beck used his friend who was an assistant to Christian to gain access behind the scenes. He had Tori in tow because his reliable source told him that Jade West came in at the last minute (unbeknownst to the press) because she was a big fan of the designer's work. She was even kept a secret from the other models in hopes of Facebook and Twitter not catching wind of the big surprise until the right moment. Christian was excited because he knew that the hottest new model being seen in one of his outfits would cause a sensation.

"Beck!" the outspoken designer shouted as he ran up to the thespian. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm actually here to help a very good friend."

"Oh I see," he smirked. "You think you can get your lady past the audition, eh?" Christian regarded Tori for a moment. "But she is fetching, Beckett. That beautiful skin and those cheekbones" he gasped. "Where have you been?...um..."

"Tori," she replied.

"Tori!" he exclaimed. "Love it, love it, love it." He turned back to Beck. "Is she trying to be in the show? I mean I don't have anybody needing replacing right now but I could fit her in somewh..."

"That's not it," Tori told Christian. "I'm actually here for something else."

After explaining the plan as fast as possible, the fashion designed took this all in and smiled.

"It's brilliant! I say let's do it."

"Really?" Beck asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah" he clapped his hands together. "It'll be like something out of a movie. Only this time Meg Ryan and Julia Roberts are the couple. I love it."

* * *

><p>The show began with techno music blaring and strong lights from above. It seemed to fit the whole future aspect before anyone really laid their eyes on any clothes. The models trotted out, strutting their stuff. As per Christian's instruction, they flourished where they were supposed to, showing off the material.<p>

Cameras flashed and voices rose at the sight of Jade West on the runway. She was wearing a white tank with an orange mesh top over it. Below she had on form fitting leather pants and black combat boots to match. There were sleeves that were on Jade's arms independently from the garment. Upon closer inspection, they looked electronic. The announcer commented that this is the vision of cell phones and other devices being phased out and we would one day wear our communication and entertainment devices.

The music suddenly stopped and the lights stopped moving around. Jade looked about the room as stunned as the spectators. Then after a crackle and hiss from the sound system, a girl's voice came over the speakers.

**"You, do you remember me?"**

_That voice._

**"Like I remember you?"**

_It can't be. It just doesn't seem possible._

Jade turned around and her jaw dropped as a nervous but determined Tori Vega walked from backstage and traversed the length of the runway. Her attire was akin to the outfits that the other models were sporting. Tori was wearing a dark red cat suit with yellow embellishments. She wore white thigh high boots with three inch heels. The headset microphone seemed to compliment the ensemble.

**"Do you spend your life**  
><strong>Going back in your mind to that time?<strong>  
><strong>'cause I, I walk the streets alone<strong>  
><strong>I hate being on my own<strong>  
><strong>And everyone can see that I really fell<strong>  
><strong>And I'm going through hell<strong>  
><strong>Thinking about you with somebody else"<strong>

_"She sounds so beautiful." _Jade thought._ "Her voice is so warm and clear. Like an angel."_

**"Somebody wants you**  
><strong>Somebody needs you<strong>  
><strong>Somebody dreams about you every single night<strong>  
><strong>Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely<strong>  
><strong>Somebody hopes that one day you will see<strong>  
><strong>That somebody's me. That somebody's me<strong>  
><strong>Yeah"<strong>

**How, how could we go wrong?**  
><strong>It was so good and now it's gone<strong>  
><strong>And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross<strong>  
><strong>And what we had isn't lost<strong>  
><strong>'cause you're always right here in my thoughts<strong>

**Somebody wants you**  
><strong>Somebody needs you<strong>  
><strong>Somebody dreams about you every single night<strong>  
><strong>Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely<strong>  
><strong>Somebody hopes that someday you will see<strong>  
><strong>That somebody's me<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah<strong>

Jade was face to face with Tori, who continued to sing. Her arms snaked around her waist, drawing the tan girl closer.

**You'll always be in my life**  
><strong>Even if I'm not in your life<strong>  
><strong>'cause you're in my memory<strong>  
><strong>You, when you remember me<strong>  
><strong>And before you set me free<strong>  
><strong>Oh, listen please<strong>

**Somebody wants you**  
><strong>Somebody needs you<strong>  
><strong>Somebody dreams about you every single night<strong>  
><strong>Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely<strong>  
><strong>Somebody hopes that someday you will see<strong>  
><strong>That somebody's me<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's me<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's me<strong>  
><strong>Somebody's<strong> **me**

Jade closed her eyes, grabbed the back of Tori's head and kissed her deeply. She heard the murmurs of the spectators around her but she didn't care. It was just Tori and her. After a few lovely seconds, they broke the kiss.

The press was absolutely enthralled by the display. They chalked it up as part of the show. Magazines and blogs would rave about Christian's social commentary about how an openly gay couple would be so commonplace in our future. They said it was a brilliant way of showing that with the love song.

"Told you I'd sing you a song one day," Tori smiled.

"I was afraid I would never get to hear it," Jade sighed. "I messed up. I gave you shit about being honest and here I was..."

Tori shushed the model and kissed the nape of her neck.

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Really?"

Tori bit her lip. "Only if you're not mad at me for keeping you locked out."

"I do," the pale girl said. "I want to be your girl, Tori Vega."

The half Latina thought she was going to pass out. Oh, many a night had she envisioned such a thing uttered as Tori laid on her bed intertwined with her pillows. The most beautiful girl in the world - her dream girl - knows her and even her. Or maybe even...

"There is something very important that we have to do first," Jade told her.

"What's that?" Tori shrugged without breaking her grasp on Jade. "Get ready to smile for the paparazzi trampling over themselves outside?"

"I was thinking of something more important than that."

* * *

><p>A car pulled up to the well manicured grass and stopped.<p>

Tori looked outside the window in anticipation. Jade sat there, frozen.

"You okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I guess so."

Jade's pained expression got Tori's attention.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked with those mocha-colored eyes.

"Nothing," Jade sighed. "I'm wondering if he'll like me."

Tori leaned forward and kissed Jade.

"I think so," she replied, unfastening her seatbelt. "Come on."

The two of them walked the path until they stopped where Tori indicated.

"Hey Andre" she said as happy as she could when all she could see below her was a nameplate. "I hope wherever you are, you're happy. Guess what?" Tori turned back to see Jade coming up right behind her. "I did it. I met a girl." A gust of wind blew across the cemetery. Both of them felt it. "I know, right? Isn't she gorgeous?"

Jade knelt down and laid flowers.

"I wish I got to know you," the dark haired girl said. "Tori talks about you everyday. I am so grateful that you were there for her and looked after her. I just want you to know that you never have to worry. I'll take care of her, okay?"

Tori did a valiant job of holding back her tears but nothing could keep them at bay after hearing that.

"Do I love her?" Jade asked the afternoon air. "Between you and me - yes. But I wouldn't dream of saying it to her face until I've earned that love. I wouldn't dare pressure her into saying it. I want her to feel it, to mean it. I'm in this for the long haul, Andre. You just watch me."

* * *

><p>Nearly a year had passed and Tori and Jade's relationship flourished. For the first time, when leaving home to work in another country, Jade had a true companion. Tori was adamant about a career in music but at Jade insistence attended college and made a promise to Tori that she would follow suit in a few years when the fashion world would eventually bore her.<p>

On Valentine's Day, they had a grand day out in sunny LA though it was rather chilly. Not that they had any reason to even notice the cold.

Tori's present to Jade was a published version of her portfolio. It had tons of pictures from the various advertisements and photo shoots. Jade and her agent were considering doing something like this one day but it would've taken days to sort and catalogue all of the photos. Tori took to the task (with Trina's help) and even contacted all of the photographers for color correction approval. She presented Jade with the prototype and told her that St. Martin's Press had already made a deal.

Jade told her she absolutely loved it and handed Tori her gift. The half Latina opened it with relish and gasped at the silver necklace with little diamonds. She smiled widely as Jade positioned herself behind her to attach it.

"You see," Jade told her as she latched the necklace on. "Gold's value goes up and down. But any jeweler or banker will tell you that silver never decreases in value. It's always precious. Just like you."

"Oh Jade," Tori said on the edge of crying.

"Wait, that's only the first part."

"What do you mean?"

Jade smirked. "Let's go for a drive."

Leading her through the cemetery, Jade took Tori to Andre's burial site.

"Can I look now?" Tori asked, hand over her eyes.

"Okay...now."

Tori uncovered her eyes and soon covered her mouth. Gone was the understated nameplate and in its place was a beautifully carved headstone. Tori ran her hand across the top of it, marveling at the smooth granite.

"I figured the best friend of all time deserved better," Jade said.

Tori rubbed her eyes, grinning like a fool. "Well, since we're all here...Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jade put her hand over her chest, as if trying to keep her heart from busting through her ribs.

"I love you too."

The two girls kissed but kept it civil because of the others around.

"But why here?" Jade had to ask. "Why now?"

Tori savored the contours of Jade's pretty face with her fingertips.

"He'd never forgive me if he wasn't the first one to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That song was "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias. I figured since Tori began as a secret admirer of sorts, it fit.**


End file.
